


The Defenders Take Action

by afangirlimagines



Series: The Defenders Take Action! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M, On Set, Pining Lance (Voltron), idk what else to tag this with, meme-y tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlimagines/pseuds/afangirlimagines
Summary: The cast of The Defenders have gotten closer now, but things still feel a bit strained between actors Keith and Lance. A brief look at moments on set.Voltron: Actor (TV) AU, Series of One-Shots within the Universe





	The Defenders Take Action

Keith sat in his seat, in front of the vanity, trying to stay as still as possible as three different people messed with his hair and face. He hated this part of the job, he wasn’t going to lie, but sitting still at least made it go as quick as possible. One time, he tried to talk to Pidge sitting next to him and ended up with a brush in his mouth. Not exactly the best memory.

They’d been working on _The Defenders_ for over four months now, and the cast and crew had really gotten comfortable with each other. Every makeup artist wanted to work on Lance that day, knowing he was the easiest to get ready and because he always loved to learn about their work. The tech crew loved Hunk. Apparently, he knew a lot about engineering and had worked in stage lighting before, so he would always lend a hand when he wasn’t doing something. Shiro had known the director from a previous movie he had worked on and gotten close enough that he even directed a few episodes himself, which were personally Keith’s favorites. Shiro put more focus on the character stories than just action, and Keith appreciated that.

For Keith, it was the costume department where he spent most of his free time. James and Plax loved trying to put Keith into different outfits, anything from Allura’s dress (Pidge’s Instagram had way too many pictures of that) to jean shorts, a crop top, and a low pony tail. Keith isn’t really sure why they like dressing him up, especially since he knows neither of those would ever actually be in the show, but he was passive enough that they knew they could get away with anything. And as long as it wasn’t too uncomfortable, Keith would continue to walk around set like that, not giving a damn. Which was a source of amusement for everyone apparently.

“Keith! Our mission is the first shoot today! I’m excited to actually have a duo scene with you.” Hunk patted Keith’s back as he walked past, already fully dressed and made up. The whole team, including Hunk, had always made fun of the headband he wears, but honestly, Keith felt like it made his character. Keith gave him a thumbs up, not wanting to do anything to upset Honera when she had a pair of scissors near his head.

“Okay, you’re all set, Keith. Tell Lance he should come over here next.”

Keith nodded, heading towards the costume trailer, where Lance most likely was. He started shooting slightly later than he and Hunk, so it would make sense that he would just get there. However, when he walked in, Keith was not prepared to see Lance standing in the middle of the room, shirt over his head, abs moving underneath the skin as he wrestled his t-shirt off. Keith coughed awkwardly, before saying, “Honera is ready for you, Lance. And, you know, we do have changing rooms.”

Plax laughed at Keith’s reaction from where she was sitting on a stool waiting for Lance to finish up. “We tell him that every time, Keith. It isn’t worth it.”

“I’ve got nothing to hide. Why take the extra work to go into that small area instead of just changing here?”

“It’s like an extra three steps,” James added. Turning his attention to Keith now, he added, “Why did you have to shoot in the morning and again at the end?” He pouted.

“Sorry, I know. And I mean, if you can convince the writers for there to be a reason for me to wear that princess dress, I mean, I’ll do it. But otherwise I have to go under the brush again and I’m not doing that.” Keith shrugged, readjusting the ridiculous fingerless gloves he was wearing. It’s not that he was necessarily against them, but his character wore them all the time, which felt a bit much.

“Fair. Just come back here during your break.” Keith nodded, more than happy to spend time with James and Plax when he was free. He honestly felt like he got along with them a bit better than the rest of the cast. It’s not that the cast wasn’t friendly or nice, but he just – he didn’t make the first impression with them and he felt awkward around them.

Lance auditioned for Keith’s role initially, and Keith was worried that Lance held some resentment still. And everyone knew Shiro, Allura, and Pidge from their previous roles. Pidge was a famous child star and had so many fans who had followed their career from the beginning, while the other two had been in more stuff than Keith could list. Hunk was really the only person Keith felt like he could approach easily but given that he and Lance were close friends even before the show, Keith tended to stay in this trailer instead.

“Keith, don’t throw Hunk too hard during your scene.” Lance spoke, making it out of the shield his shirt provided, and finally looking at Keith.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not even fighting him in the scene, it’s just to help get him out of the way. And given we are supposed to be on our jets during that scene, I wouldn’t be surprised if half of it is like wires or whatever. He’ll be fine.”

“I don’t know man, you’ve got some muscles. You know not your own strength.”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows at that, not sure what Lance meant by that. Was it a reference he didn’t get?

“Also, if you have a chance, you should watch my scene later. You never watch me if you’re not in the scene.” Lance said, not looking at Keith anymore as he looked for his characters classic blue baseball tee.

“Oh, I mean I just didn’t want to distract you. Plus, James is usually distracting with whatever it is this week.” Keith gave a bit of a pointed look, hoping to change the conversation. It’s not that he didn’t want to watch Lance. It just made it harder. It made Keith feel weird, and he wasn’t sure why. So, it was easier to avoid it.

“I mean, the option to play spin the bottle is always on the table, Keith. But otherwise, I wanted to watch this new movie I brought.” James smiled, making a mock kiss face. James had hit on Keith relatively early on into the show, and while Keith was both gay and flattered, he just didn’t want to date right now. He felt like he fucked it up every time, and honestly, he liked having James as a friend. He didn’t want to ruin that.

Lance looked up at Keith and gave him a smile. Or really, he gave his character smile. Keith wasn’t sure when he began to be able to tell the difference, but the smile he just gave felt more like it was directed at the fighter rather than the actor. “Well, the offer is on the table, Keith. You should probably go to set. I’ll head over to Honera in a sec.”

“Okay, yeah.” Keith replied, before turning around and heading out, taking a few deep breaths to try to get into character. He shot a smile at Hunk when he saw him and got into place. _Action._


End file.
